Isabella Barbarossa
|name= Isabella Barbarossa |kanji= バーバロッサイザベラ |romaji= Bābarossa Izabera |alias= Izzy (イッジー, Izjī) Lyssa (リッサ, Rissa) |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= Maghreb, Minstrel |gender= Female |age= 18 |blood type= |education= Maghreb Academy |hair color= Peach |eye color= Rose |vision= 20/17 |skin tone= Porcelain |height= 5'11 ft. |weight= 140 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= Split-Personality Disorder |guild mark color= Sunset |guild mark location= Small of Back |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Black Pearl |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Black Pearl Crew |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual (Demisexual) |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Presumed Deceased |magic= Water Magic |curse= |abilities= Colossal Strength |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Isabella Barbarossa (バーバロッサイザベラ, Bābarossa Izabera) is a member of the notorious band of pirates known as Black Pearl. One of its more recent additions, she is shown to be incredibly kindhearted and compassionate, traits that appear in direct contrast to many of her crewmates. An observation that's only more confusing when the state of her former country is brought into consideration. Many find it odd that she would join the ranks of those that perpetrated her city's demise. Though these individuals overlook her maverick nature as a result; Isabella was noted for fighting her family when it came to her trajectory in life. Nevertheless, her crewmates came to meet an alter-ego that was dubbed Lyssa (リッサ, Rissa), one that is considered to be more of savage and bloodthirsty than just about any other member. Thriving off the madness that the dark guild produces and relying on the woman's immense physical gifts in order to contribute to each battle. She is shown to be one of the primary interests of the captain due to her politely but steadfastly refusing to sleep with the woman. Though the latter respects her wishes, it hasn't stopped her from constantly flirting with Isa with the hope that a yes might come one day. Alas such a day looks highly unlikely as both sides of the woman continue to ignore Killigrew's advances. Appearance Personality History So her birth was documented. The middle child of the budding Barbarossa family, who had built a increasing fortune through timely investments. From her entry into the world, they could tell that she was a problem child. Unlike preceding and proceeding siblings, there was a wildness about Isabella, a recklessness that bordered on foolhardiness. The world was her playground and she planned on taking it for all it was worth. Nevertheless, her family saw to her thorough education in various affairs. Due to their up and coming status it was imperative that they manufacture strategic alliances. And one of the best ways to do so was through the act of marriage. So they began grooming her in etiquette, force feeding her the names of various dignitaries while beginning the search for potential betrothals. Isa for her part remained wonderfully ignorant to these efforts, proving most uncooperative in her lessons as a child even though she retained the knowledge with ease. Preferring to give her family a hard time not only for her entertainment but to convince them that it was to their benefit to focus their energies elsewhere. Nevertheless, Isabella had a soft spot for her brothers and sisters, doting on the younger ones while aspiring the standards of the elders. It was perhaps only they that could make the wild child see reason in regards to education, with the latter grudgingly submitting to this based upon their knowledge. Building a conflict in her heart as she sought her personal liberation and the approval of those she adored. The issue would only grow over time as the girl aged, maturing from a adorable child into a fine-boned teenager. With the outreach of puberty Isabella's prospects grew, attaining a demure status as she finally succumbed (at least externally) to the outward pressures of her family's legacy. Having deemed Isa capable of conducting herself in social affairs, the Barbarossa decided to have a coming out party for her daughter, one that would double as a viewing for potential suitors. Though only 13 at this point, she had physically matured to the point of resembling herself a few years in the future, causing many to mistake her age. So her formal education increased in its rigor as the family looked to capitalize upon this opportunity. It would be expected that Isabell had no say in this matter; the family, though new on the political and economic scene, clung to the old ways. Though her elder sister (who was already married and with child) assured her that the decision made would benefit her greatly. Yet Isa's free spirit had doubts about the truth of that statement. The girl's love for her sister however caused the somewhat naive child to believe the elder, having agreed that she hadn't been steered wrong yet. Though she remained unaware of changes on the horizon. But like the sea that lie close to their coastal town, change would be afoot, even if its presence wasn't immediate. As time stops for no one, even those who wish that it would. That it came from the ocean was not a surprise. Even if the timing was unexpected. As a prosperous location, the town had amassed its fair share of wealth due to favorable trade routes that ran up and down the coastline, connecting it with larger cities and towns that as merchants came to barter their goods. Building up a seaboard that the place came to dominate with its ingenious location, excellent views and inviting atmosphere. Noting its popularity, the place had taken precautions against unwanted , successfully dissuading them through negotiations or force. But nothing prepared from the arrival of this crew. Now 16 and having completed her preparatory education, the woman was ready to be married off to the highest bidder. One that the family had found as she had grown into a beautiful young woman, her rose colored eyes ensnaring many young men along with her ready smile and compassionate demeanor. But within her heart smoldered the flames of rebellion, a wildness growing increasingly impatient with her placating temperament. It was on the day of her betrothal that the crew struck, intent on pillaging every ounce of the fledgling city's prosperity, having heard of its pronounced influence and growing popularity. Plus the challenge of breaking a city that had fended off generation of pirates intrigued the crew. Banding together, the captain decided the time had come to crack them open. So the ship invaded, Killi instigating greater chaos with her overbearing charisma while her crew mates made a hell on earth. While they were initially prepared for the power front, the townspeople's minds proved vulnerable to the woman's silver tongue, growing greedy and belligerent as they soon worried only for themselves. Material gains being the primary motivation as they joined in the revelry. Neighbors turned against neighbors as anything of value became a contest of will. With murder becoming the ultimate and common resolution for these affairs. Only for the victor to become the vanquished as another contester came along. Meanwhile, the ceremony was completely disrupted as this leech of an idea made its way through the thoughts of those present. Only the Barbarossa family proved relatively resilient, their willpower pushing against this tidal wave as various members attempted to fight off the pirate band. Isabella's siblings would grab the dazed woman, the scene of anarchy appealing to the wild flame in heart. One that now erupted into a blaze as she smiled at the madness only to turn to surprise as the captain Killigrew graced the resistance with her presence. Before butchering the remaining Barbarossa family members with her various magic abilities. Sparing Isabella as she saw the fire in her eyes, the feral joy that appeared as this lawlessness unfolded around them. It helped that Isa was easy on the eyes, having grown into herself despite being only 16 years old. From the perspective of the woman however, turmoil reined within. The loves of her life were now dead at her feet. Yet she was shackled no more, her family's death guaranteeing her desperately desired freedom. Love vs Wants. Retribution vs. Freedom. The decision plagued her as the captain stared her down. Both weighed heavily on Isa's mind, dragging her down until there was a mental snap. What was one person had no become two, the chaotic anarchy feeding her free spirit and allowing it to cultivate its own personality with the fold, placing itself at the dominant forefront as it thanked the captain before immediately asking for entry into her band of pirates. Earning a yes because of the previous attributes Isabella possessed. And thus it was done while Isa returned to herself, even while finding a tranquility from this subsequent madhouse. She would then board the ship with the crew, leaving behind a town that was broken, burning and simply a mess. Something that Isabella would realize was the typical fare for this bunch. The teenager would be introduced to the rest of the group, with many finding the new addition unsurprising given her effeminate appearance. It was clear that the captain wanted this one sharing her bed, however temporarily. Nevertheless Izzy, as she was then called, would become a source of calm among this happy go lucky chaotic horde. Her warmth, hard working demeanor and general compassion combined with the young woman's free spirit endeared the crew. Some of whom considered taking her to bed with them, even after witnessing her deny Captain Jones. In spite of this constant flirting and occasionally callous entrails, Iz grew to love the high seas, enjoying the wind in her hair and the crisp salty air. Loving her new comrades even though the would sometimes have to set them straight. But like all things, the affairs from the past continued to haunt Izzy, feeding her darker half while building in potency until she could take it no longer. On a certain morning, she climbed to the upper decks, only to be confronted by more flirting on the part of Killigrew. The young woman snapped, her eyes darkening to bloodred as she swore colorfully, telling the Captain to "fuck off and that she hated all of their guts". Such a comment was clearly unexpected given Isabella's previous demeanor, but there was an undeniable aura of killing intent coming from the lady. Though such a description felt inaccurate due to the uncouth actions taken. Clearly infuriated, the woman roared before ripping into the ship, causing a sickening crunch as she vented. Fortunately for those abroad, the skills of a drunkard kept the vessel together long enough for repairs to be made. Meanwhile, the second personality (later dubbed Lyssa by those who witnessed it) ran out of energy, causing a return to normalcy. Isa collapsed on the deck, completely unaware of the destruction that she had caused. Making it clear that the other half had complete control during the rampage. Since this episode it is noted that her crew mates treat her with greater respect, partly afraid that she'll snap at any moment. Occasionally feeling hints of the frenzied Lyssa lurking underneath her skin. A darkened cloud hanging over the woman, threatening to spill its contents at any moment. Such a fear only grew more pronounced as she started coming into her own with Water Magic, with others realizing that her diabolical twin would like find ways to utilize it the most terrifying of manners. It was at that point that they realized they didn't care, noting that direction that wrath into plunder and wanton anarchy would be rather simple. Though Isabella remained ignorant to their reservations, still clueless about her other half. But things have an interesting way of revealing themselves. Staring into the mirror one night, she noticed a malicious smile spread across her lips, and a tide of madness well within her heart. Scaring the woman slightly as she felt it manifest externally. Water magic allowing it to take a tangible form. Isabella shivered slightly as she felt Lyssa caress her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I'll protect you from these sluts and rogues big sis. And then we'll have fun with those citizens. Who cares about collateral?" Lyssa said quietly before laughing. The menace then hugged Isabella, planting a kiss on the young woman's cheek and submerging herself into Isa's body. The woman shuddered as her heart reabsorbed that darkness. Tired suddenly she would collapse onto the bed. Having met the perpetrator of the previous affair; her identical twin. Abilities Physical Attributes Leviathan Strength: Magical Capabilities Water Magic Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Trivia *Isabella derives her surname for The Barbarossa Brothers (lit. "Red Beard" in Italian) sibling pirates originating from the Barbary States and responsible for terrorizing the Mediterranean. Earning themselves a vast amount of wealth from all the ships they plundered. *Her second personality's identity is derived from the Greek personification of the same name: . In mythology the goddess is said to represent mad rage, frenzy and rabies in animals. All together a wonderful individual.